Empatia
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Yaoi. PG13. Oishi x Shishido. Hace tres dias recibi tu carta, pero debes saber que las cosas no son como antes.


**Empatía**

PG-13

Oishi x Shishido / otras parejas.

Angst / romance

_Esta es una carta escrita por Oishi, para Eiji..._

* * *

Hace ya tres días recibí tu carta. Mi hermana la guardó para mí.

Me dijo que la habías mandado al que antes fue nuestro departamento (el que ahora es de ella), y que la había dejado en su cajón por varias semanas, pensando si era lo mejor entregármela. Hoy por la mañana, por fin, después de ver tantas veces tu letra entre mis libros decidí responder.

No sé si hago bien o si los demás tienes razón.

¿Recuerdas a Momoshiro? Fue nuestro kohai mientras estudiábamos en Seigaku…y ahora es mi mejor amigo. Nos encontramos casualmente en la universidad a la que entré a dar clases, y fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si esa vez que rechacé ser su novio no hubiera sucedido.

Le expliqué que en aquel entonces tú yo estábamos juntos y éramos felices.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido… y en consecuencia tan pronto se enteró de tu carta, me pidió que no la leyera, me exigió que no me atreviera a responderte pues lo único que buscas es hacerme daño otra vez.

¿Tiene razón Takeshi?

Quizá. Pero también es verdad que las cosas han cambiado, Eiji.

Me dices que te equivocaste al romper conmigo, pero no puedes echar el tiempo atrás.

Y si te soy sincero, las cosas son mejor así entre los dos. Por sorprendente que parezca, cuando dejaste el apartamento te fui conociendo mucho más.

Comprendí porqué no eras feliz conmigo, y que el tiempo que te dedicaba no era suficiente. Fui entendiendo porqué lo amabas a él y no a mí. Mientras que es cierto que tuvimos buenos momentos juntos, pronto lo nuestro se volvió rutina… y dejamos de querernos, de sentir deseo. Te sentías tranquilo a mi lado, pero al lado de tu amigo realmente eras feliz.

Esto lo aprendí cuando, encerrándome en mi trabajo, en ir a comer e intentar divertirme con nuestros viejos amigos, me reencontré con Shishido Ryou. Conforme me iba a acercando a él, a su a veces ruda sinceridad, a su comprensión y consejo, vi las cosas son mayor claridad. Empecé a entenderte y a tener empatía por ti… y en especial por tu amor por él.

Contéstame sinceramente… ¿Qué sentiste aquella vez que hiciste el amor con Syusuke?

Creo que puedo contar cada momento, cada sensación y pensamiento que tuviste dentro de tu infidelidad.

Porque en mi primera noche con Ryou sentí que tú y yo aún éramos novios. Creí que al salir de su casa podía regresar a nuestro viejo apartamento.

Y en tanto, me perdí en algo que parecía tan frágil, en una aventura que creí no duraría… me agobiaba y sin embargo disfrutaba de cada instante con él, con cada beso y caricia que me dedicaba. Llegué a creer que era lo único existente.

Comencé a dudar de mi amor por ti, tal y como tú lo sentiste aquella primera vez.

Cuando le penetré supe que podía olvidarte… ¿te sucedió igual? Seguro que sí.

Entre el calor que me brindaba, la manera en que me sonrió, los jadeos de ambos y su expresión entre sarcástica y dulzona. Me sentía consumido por las sensaciones, con su cadera balanceándose contra mí, deliciosamente, y sus brazos sosteniéndome con fuerza. Ryou lo fue todo en ese momento

¿Sentiste que amabas a Syusuke cuando se corrió dentro de ti?

Yo me enamoré de 'Shishido-san' en ese momento exacto, cuando el orgasmo nos tomó.

El probar su piel (lo que hago todas las noches), es incentivo para que llegue a casa.

Así pues no sólo el deseo por su cuerpo, sino a su entera existencia.

Te entiendo ahora, Eiji.

Porque amo a Ryou como tú creíste amar a Syusuke.

¿Para ti, valió la pena dejarme?

Porque para mí sí.

Supongo que durante estas semanas sin respuesta te has arrepentido de escribirme ¿no es cierto?

Y ahora que lees esto, seguramente estás enfadado. Lo sé, te conozco. Ahora más que nunca.

No debes preocuparte por eso.

Lo que dices sentir por mí… no es sino culpa por lo que pasó. Pero te aseguro que estoy bien, ahora mejor que nunca. Con Ryou, mis amigos, mi familia y el trabajo. Dar clases seguro no es fácil pero siempre me deja satisfecho.

Ya no lo sientas más. Te he perdonado… y ahora sólo queda esta empatía por ti.

Por favor perdona si no acepto volver contigo... y si no adjunto mi dirección a esta carta es porque no quiero causarte dolor ni provocar tu curiosidad. Es mejor así, Eiji.

Ahora debo irme, aunque Ryou dijo que no estaría celoso si te respondía no deja de leer lo que escribo.

Cuídate y gracias por escribir.

Si ves a Syusuke otra vez, dile que le mando saludos.

_**-Oishi Syuichirou.**_


End file.
